Europe Comes to Radiator Springs
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: The president of F1 makes an announcement to Doc Hudson that he would like to have a Grand Prix held in Radiator Springs.  Naturally this attracts the European crowd there once Doc settles on a day to run it.  Carmen reunites with her father and elder bro


Europe Comes to Radiator Springs

Note: A Cars fan-fic. Based on my experience at the Formula 1 race in Indy on Father's Day of this year. Carmen sees who she thinks to be her father Giuseppe and her elder brother Dario racing with the others and to her surprise, she is reunited with some of her family members again.

Chapter 1—Doc Hudson's Decree

Doc Hudson had incredibly electrifying news for Radiator Springs. According to the president of Formula One, Doc had heard that the Grand Prix would be held in Radiator Springs for the first time. Never in the history of the new Lightning McQueen track had there been a foreign race held, so this had great possibilities for the city itself and surrounding areas. Radiator Springs and Carburetor County were bigger than they had ever been and that was because it had recently become such a draw for race fans and racers alike. This time, the hype was far different, and much more exciting. A foreign crowd would be brought to Radiator Springs once the date for the Prix was set. For now, the date was pending, but hopefully this would become a tradition that the city could be proud of.

It didn't take long for the honorable judge to set a date, and he had immediately thought of one that would fit in perfectly among all the festivals that were already in place. It would be held mid-June, which wasn't too far away. Though the notice was quick, everything had already been put in place. The residents of Radiator Springs would have to make the city spic and span for the drivers that would be coming to reside there for a short time. Everyone was already eager to welcome the F1 drivers as soon as they arrived. Although the excitement was palpable, the entire city had already begun preparing and making everything around them even more welcome than it already was. Even Lightning McQueen was looking forward to meeting the foreign racers and practicing with them in their qualification rounds.

Chapter 2—Ferrari Reunion

Carmen was delighted when she received a message from her father, Giuseppe.

"Santa Madonna (1) ! I cannot believe it !", Carmen exclaimed when she read her email.

"What is it ?", her children asked in unison.

"Your grandfather, Giuseppe and Tio (2) Dario are coming to participate in the race on the 15th. It's been such a long time since I have seen them.", Carmen said, her heart full of jubilance.

"Your father and eldest brother ? Oh, but they are legends in their own right ! I would be honored to meet them, cara (3).", Luigi said, with great gusto and cheer. Suddenly, the little girls were doing a ring-about-the-carsie and singing about their grandpa and Uncle. The whole Fiat family was glad that they would be reuniting with family, particularly the triplets. They had never met Giuseppe or Dario before, and seeing them would bring them so many lovely memories to treasure for years to come down the road of their lives.

A couple days before the Grand Prix was run, the drivers had arrived by way of rather expensive cruisers and later by truck into Radiator Springs. To welcome them properly, Doc Hudson had decreed there would be a parade in their honor. Among the revelers were Carmen and her family, wondering where Dario and Giuseppe were. Alegra, one of the triplets, could see the rearing black horse upon a yellow shield.

"Here ! Over here ! Look !", she shouted at the top of her lungs over the honking and cheering. There they could see Dario and Giuseppe, sporting their handsome red coats and their sleek frames, with smiles that could illuminate the whole of Radiator Springs.

"Que bellisimo…"(4), Luigi stated in a dream-like state. He could now see where his wife inherited her characteristics from and he found himself falling for her all over again. He kissed her cheek and snuggled close to her.

"You must be so proud, my dear.", Luigi whispered to Carmen.

"I am, dear Luigi. I will be even more so when I introduce papa to you. He has always wanted to meet you.", Carmen said, with a ladylike smile. Luigi felt as if he were floating on a cloud. Never had he imagined such ecstasy could exist.

Giuseppe was elated to meet Carmen's spouse personally as well as his granddaughters. Comically enough, Angie, Carmen's sister, had shown up with her children and was bursting with glee. She hugged and kissed her father lovingly, ebullient to see him again and to watch him and her eldest brother race. It was slightly nerve-wracking, however. The Fiat family prayed that Dario and Giuseppe would have a safe and enjoyable race even though the aspect of risk was present at every turn. Despite this, the family remained calm and knew that their family had professionalism in their corner.

Chapter 4—Pomp and Circumstance

When the day of the race had finally arrived, everyone was ebullient and boisterous. The European visitors to Radiator Springs conversed back and forth rapidly, voicing their approval of the city, the McQueen track, and the hospitality that had been offered. Now all that remained was the race to actually be _run_.

Lightning was getting the hang of being a spectator as well as a participator, and he had to admit to himself, being one who watches instead of the one running all the time was a welcome change. He admired the foreign cars, particularly for their design. He remembered seeing his friend Carmen race for the first time, and although she was retired, she was still wickedly fast on the track, even more than the F1 racers there. But he wouldn't say anything to them, even if they already knew. After all, _she_ was the official pace car, and she felt privileged to be escorting her own metal, oil and steel out to the track. Her pistons clanked with homeland pride and glory, hearing the song of 12 from her father and eldest brother. She could hear her own sister's engine revving with them in harmony.

Carmen grinned as the green flag was waved and given clearance for her to do a check of the track, making certain all the turns were clear and no debris stood in the way of her or the racers. Everything was in order and it was time for the other racers to do a trial run before the race actually started. There were some horns honked and some loud cheers and cowbells as the Ferraris made their glorious review, just as other vehicles turned the corner from around the world, accompanied by cheering from their fans as well.

As the race began, there were some spectators that had their ears covered with muffs so no sound could be heard at all. Sadly for Angie, she couldn't read her husband Guido's lips or the lips of an excited and overly-energetic Luigi. He seemed to be cheering "Viva Ferrari !" (5) at the top of his lungs in a sing-song voice.

The race was happening at a breakneck pace and it was even challenging for Bob Carkins and Charlie Mustang but with some help from the Captains, they were kept updated on every smallest move of every driver. Everyone was keeping an eye out for the rookie sensation from England, Lewis Carmilton. He wasn't well-known in America, but all of the British fans were hoping that he would be able to prove himself on this auspicious day.

Carmen bit her lip as she saw her brother Dario slip outside of the track onto the gravel, but Dario was able to regain his steering and maneuvered back onto the track without incident. She had seen wrecks on the television in the past and she was pleased that she didn't have to witness one today. Even though it was a minor mistake, the race continued as planned and before she knew it, her beloved father and brother had taken the lead.

Guido was whistling as loud as he could, even though over the other Ferrari fans his cheering was completely drowned out. He looked at his best friend Luigi and hugged him happily. It seemed that the fan favorite would dominate the race. That is until the rookie took pole position. The British fans were on their tires, anticipating every twist and turn the sleek young rookie made. With one squeal of his tires, Lewis Carmilton had taken the lead, and with only a few more laps to go, he was well on his way to winning the first historic Grand Prix race in Radiator Springs' history.

Epilogue 

As soon as the checkered flag had been dropped, Lewis had crossed the finish line to millions of zealous British fans' approval. This car had much promise in the future, and all eyes would be upon him from the millions of F1 fans all over the world, particularly the British fans, who would be supporting him in his endeavors.

During the victory celebration, everyone had come to cheer Lewis in his recent win in the Grand Prix. Dario and Giuseppe were the first to congratulate him.

"You had the upper tire, amico (6) ! Well done !", Giuseppe said to his new companion.

"Coming from you, Mr. Ferrari, this is lofty praise.", Lewis said, as Giuseppe hugged him warmly. Dario congratulated the British born driver as well and he was carried out of the arena by the racers chanting his name in jubilation.

As soon as the festivities had come to an end, and Doc had said goodbye to all of the foreigners, every car, van and SUV that had come to visit had returned to the cruisers they traveled in on and said farewell in their native tongue. The racers too had also said their goodbyes. Carmen said "Arrivaderchi"(7) to her eldest brother and father. He told them to give their love to the others, Tito, Guillermo, Anthony, and Roberto. She would miss not seeing them until Christmas, but she knew that they would be deep within her engine for the rest of the year. In her heart, they were always winners, even if they had come in second and third place.

Even after all the festivities, confetti and party favors had been disposed of and cleared away; life resumed its normal pace in Radiator Springs. Many calls had come in, and letters from new fans from Europe who planned on attending the next Grand Prix, whenever it would be held. Eventually, it would be held again in the near future, probably around the same time as it had been held then, but only time would tell. One thing was for certain, the European fans could come and visit whenever they wished, especially if they wanted autographs and photos with their favorite residents (whether they were famous or not). It really brought some vitality into the booming city, and although change was around every corner, the spirit of the place hadn't much changed since the settlement of the not-so-sleepy little town had a population boom. Whatever the future held, the community would always be a family, and nothing would ever change this. Even outsiders, unique as they were, would be welcomed with open tires to the ravishing desert rock formations and the unbelievable sunsets that waited for them for many more happy and healthy years to come.

The End

Italian to English translations

Santa Madonna—Saint Madonna !

Tio—Uncle

Cara—Heart

Que bellisimo !—How beautiful !

Viva Ferrari !—Long live Ferrari !

Amico—Friend

Arrivaderchi—Farewell, goodbye, so long, etc.


End file.
